This Is The First Day Of My Life
by anonpagan
Summary: Draco has had an awful time away from Hogwarts, but now it's time for him to go back to school and face the harsh reality of life, but wait, what's this? Hermione Granger is smoking hot? And that's not all, Draco gets a room with her, special quality time with a gorgeous Granger, lucky Draco. Dramione. Will eventually get into the M rated stuff, you just have to be patient!


_**Authors Note: **__ok, so this is my first FanFiction, so please don't hate me! Try to enjoy it, and tell me if you think I'm doing a good job. Always give me your input, who knows, I might incorporate your idea into my story, you'll get a mention for your hard working ideas!  
Cheers! Enjoy the Draco x Hermione!  
~anonpagan.  
__

**DPOV:**  
I shivered and stuffed my hands further into my pockets, trying to hide myself from the cold. It was almost eleven thirty at night and the train still had not arrived. I kicked a soda can that sat next to my feet, it scuttled across the tiled floor, the sound of the tin cluttering against the tiles echoed through the tunnels, as if it were screaming. I let out a small sigh.  
_Since when was the Hogwarts Express ever late? _I thought to myself, since all my years of travelling back and forth on the locomotive I had never experienced it to be late, _ever_. I walked towards one of the benches made of steel that was bolted to the ground and covered in explicit words, I rolled my eyes and sat down. I thought about the past three weeks, they had been incredibly stressful, and emotional, and because of this, I hadn't been able to attend the first week back at school. _What will everyone think of me! They're bound to ask questions of whereabouts I've been! _I started to think of excuses I could use on the prying students for my absence; _I've been sick, I missed the train, I forgot school started back, _but the truth was, no one would believe any of those excuses because I'm a horrible liar. My mind wandered off, thinking about what happened four months ago…

_I sat beside my mother and held her hand. She was as white as the snow itself, and her cheekbones protruded out from her skin. I looked down to our hands, her small limp hand looked so tiny and fragile compared to mine. I stroked her hand with my thumb and let a tear roll down my cheek. My mother spoke to me:_

"Don't cry my sweet angel, don't cry" she barely whispered out, her voice was dry and weak, which only made me even more upset. She motioned for me to lay in the big bed next to her. She looked so tiny in the big double king bed made of pure mahogany, she seemed to vanish in-between the creases of the gigantic sheets. I laid in the bed beside my mother, and looked to her, she put her hand on my face.  
"You've grown up so be such a handsome boy Draco" She whispered, "I've never told you how proud of you I am" I went to stop her but she gave me a look that told me to stop, the look used to be so fierce on her face, I used to get scared when she gave me that look, now it just made me upset.  
"Just let me talk Draco, and don't you dare say a word until I'm finished young man" She stopped for a second and sighed, "You've made me so proud Draco, since the day you were born. I've never told you how much you mean to me, or how much I love you my prince" She said as she let a tear roll down her face, "Don't you ever change, not for anyone, not your father, not your friends and especially not for no good for nothing girl" She rasped out, she stopped as she caught her breath, "I never thought I'd leave you alone Draco, never in a million years did I think I'd leave you so soon, but here I am, laying on my death bed" I watched as a tear rolled down her cheek, my eyes started to well up with tears.

"My boy, my Draco, I may not be here for you, to hug and to laugh with, to cry and to banter with, but I'll always be beside you, even when you don't feel like I am, I'll always be there for you my precious boy" Her voice broke at the end, turning into a sob, she grabbed my face with both of her hands and lent her forehead against mine, "I want you to be happy, I don't want you to sit around, mourning my death, I want you to celebrate the time you had with me Draco, I never want to cause you sadness, never" The tears were flowing down my cheeks and my chest was heaving, it felt as if my heart were being broken, piece by piece, "My love, my only love, find someone, find a beautiful, intelligent young girl to spend the rest of your life with, find someone who understands you, and will be there for you always. Make sure she's someone who'll comfort you, just by being in her presence, find the perfect girl and don't you dare hold back on accord to me, don't spend your life, huddled up in a ball, hidden away from the world mourning me, find your soul mate Draco, do it for me" She whispered out, her voice was becoming weaker and weaker with every word she spoke and her breaths were becoming slower and shallower, "Promise me you'll find her Draco, promise me" I nodded to her.  
"I promise mum, I promise I will, for you" I said, my sob getting caught in my throat.

She sighed, and smiled at me, she laid back down and looked into my eyes, "I love you my gorgeous boy, never forget me" She said as she placed her hand on my cheek.  
"I love you too mum, I promise I'll never forget you".

I heard her sigh and I closed my eyes and held her hand to my face, "Mother?" I asked, she didn't reply. My eyes shot open. I sat up straight and shook her softly and said her name a little louder. No reply. The tears ran down my face as I frantically shook her fragile body, I begged for her to come back to me, I told her it wasn't fair, I said she couldn't leave me, I yelled for her to come back. It was at this time that my father broke through the door and hauled me away from my mother, I tried to fight free from his grip, but I stood no chance against his strength. I knew I could not over power him, but all I wanted to do was wake my mother up, I wanted to feel her hand against my cheek one last time, I wanted to feel her embrace one last time, but it all started to slip away as my father dragged me out the door and away from my mother. That was the last time I saw her.

The soft clattering of The Hogwarts Express on the train tracks snapped me out of my traumatic trance. I sighed, stood up and grabbed my classic Hogwarts leather bound travel case, sand slowly walked to where the train would soon stop.

The rattling of the train tracks escalated in sound, gnawing on my eardrums. The locomotive started to slow down, and the door opened. Once the Express stopped I jumped on and walked in. The inside of the carriage was warm, being concealed from the vicious wind and snow. I walked down the narrow lane and opened the door to one of the booths, then shut it, pushing the lock down, being extra cautious at this time of night. As I turned around I almost screamed. There was a woman with her back to me, dressed head to toe in tight black clothing. Her hair was dead straight and ended at her hips, which were shapely, her tight t-shirt was lifted up slightly, exposing what seemed to be a tattoo on the left side of her hip, it was written in beautiful cursive writing, but I was not able to make out what it said. My eyes wandered upwards, her waist was petite and the black shirt clung to it tightly. My eyes dared wandered up further, but before my eyes had the chance to linger, a soft angelic voice spoke to me,  
"Were you not going to state your arrival Draco?" Her voice was familiar, but I couldn't quite place a name to it.  
"I'm sorry, maybe you should have stated that this booth was already taken?" I purred. The mystery woman turned around and I dropped my bag, as well as my jaw. There, sitting right in front of me was Hermione Granger.  
"I'm sorry handsome" She said. I was lost for words, over the holiday's Hermione had matured, a lot. Her cheekbones were more distinct now, and she had lost whatever baby fat she had on her face, it had been replaced by a slender jawline and angelic features. Her eyebrows were thinner, and her cheeks were slightly rosy. Her lips were painted a deep red, and her eyes were framed with black make-up.

I took a double take, blinking a few times, and then decided to sit down on the opposing seat to Hermione. I tried to think if she was complimenting me, but then realised she way toying with me, I bit back.  
"It's alright my darling, I'm already used to your delayed reactions" I said, feeling smug with myself. She seemed to wave off what I said and crossed her legs.  
"I was sent from the school to collect you, made sure you had a safe arrival" She stated, "You're lucky I came, it doesn't look like you'd be able to fight off the dust from your hair by yourself" She said complacently. I smirked at her comment.  
"Oh Granger, it's so good to see you again, how could I have lived without you" I said.  
"You couldn't have" She replied and sat back in her seat.œ

We reached the entrance to the great hall, students from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin were all feasting away at the delicious roast that was sprawled out in front of them. Granger and I split, each going our separate ways to our tables, I watched as everyone's eyes shifted away from their plates and to Granger, I smirked.

I spotted Blaise and he waved to me, I smiled at him. Blaise had been one of my best friends for as long as I could remember, I took a seat next to him and he greeted me with a fist bump.  
"Draco my man! Finally here!" He said as he laughed.  
"Yeah man, I took my time didn't I? You know me, always fashionably late" I said as I smirked at him.  
"Yeah Malfoy, and with Granger hanging off your arm, I mean, damn, have you checked that girl out! She. Is. Hot now, whoa. I mean, she is unreal!" He said, we both glanced over to Granger, she was in the middle of an embrace with Potter.  
"Yeah, she sure is. I was with that hot mess for hours!" I stated smugly.  
"Damn Malfoy, you're one lucky son of a bitch!" Blaise said, "What I wouldn't give to have a piece of _that_" He purred as he raised his eyebrows at her, I laughed.  
"Yeah! I totally agree! You know what Zabini, I bet that I can fuck that within two months" I said, turning towards him. He raised an eyebrow at me, smirking.  
"Alright Malfoy, you've got yourself a deal" Blaise said, "If you can get Granger in your pants within two months I'll let you tattoo your name on my ass" Blaise said as he outstretched his hand towards mine. I smirked at Zabini and placed my hand within his.  
"Deal".  
"Actually, I want to sweeten the deal Malfoy" Blaise said, "If you can fuck Granger, and make her fall in love with you, hell, I'll let you tattoo your name on my ass and dye my hair bright pink, deal?" With my smirk still planted firmly on my face I said,  
"That's the sweetest deal I've ever heard".

Dumbledore started to speak, "Attention everybody, Attention". Everyone's conversations seemed to drop immediately.  
"Now, as you all know, the prefects for this year have not been announced, but seeing as out late arrival is finally here, we can announce the prefects for Hogwarts this year. Dumbledore opened a piece of parchment and read out the first name, "Our prefect for Hufflepuff this year is…" I zoned out, not bothering in listening, knowing that people I don't know or care about would be elected. I heard the word 'Gryffindor' called out from Dumbledore's mouth. I listened.  
"Hermione Granger!" Everyone stood up, cheering for the intelligent, yet incredibly sexy woman.  
"And finally, your prefect from Slytherin this year is… Mr Draco Malfoy!" I stood up, half shocked that I had been chosen, yet I kept a poker face, my smirk glued to my face, I sat down.  
"Well everyone, please enjoy the rest of your meal! Prefects, please stay behind after everyone has finished their meal" Dumbledore said as he sat down. "Malfoy! Prefect! Nice one!" Zabini said, high-fiving me. Everyone from the Slytherin table gathered around me, all giving me high-fives and fist bumps, congratulating me.

Soon enough people started to file out of the room, only four of us staying behind. Dumbledore told us to gather around.  
"Now, everyone as you may know there are only four prefects this year, as to our usually eight. This is because I felt there was no need for an extra four prefects" He stated wisely, "This year our Ravenclaw prefect will be sharing a room with our Hufflepuff prefect, and our Slytherin prefect will be sharing a room with our Gryffindor prefect" Dumbledore nodded to us all, "You're belongings are in your rooms, ready to unpack, you may customise your rooms to your likings "And with that Dumbledore turned and walked out of the hall, his hands clasped behind his back.

I looked over to Hermione, she was already glaring at me, I smirked at her and blew her a kiss, she flicked her hair and looked away from me. _Oh Hermione, you'll be begging for my attention soon enough sweetheart.  
_

As Granger stood up, I followed her. We walked side by side in silence to our dormitory. We stopped outside a large painting of a beautiful sea side village, a rather old man that looked like a sailor appeared.  
"Argh, what would ye' passcode te' be lads" He asked in a strong Scottish accent. I looked to Granger and she asked me in a bored tone, "What will you remember easily Malfoy?" I looked around and I finally thought of something. I faced the old sailor and said "Prince". My mind flashed back to when my mother was alive, she would always call me her Prince. Hermione looked at me and rolled her eyes.  
"Are you really that egotistical Malfoy? God" As the painting swung out of the way, Hermione stormed inside, I watched as she stopped in her tracks and looked around the room. I came to stand beside her and gazed in awe at the sight.

The room and its contents were completely matte gold and silver. To my left there was a fireplace crackling away, with a gold love sofa placed in front of it, I thought about the things Granger and I could do on that, _Draco! The room!_ I shook the thought from my mind and continued to gaze around the magnificent room. A silver chandelier hung from the ceiling, providing light for the entire room. On both sides of the room a silver Slytherin banner, and a golden Gryffindor banner hung from the wall with the mascots of our houses on them. In the centre of the room there was a large shaggy, metallic rug that was gold and silver, and looked extremely comfortable, while to my right there were two desks for study, one was silver and the other gold, and they were side by side. At the end of the room there were two doors, one on each side of the room, they were colour coded to our house, one being silver and the other gold. I walked to the silver door and opened it, the sight my eyes saw was incredible. To my right I had a large king sized bed, with silver sheets and pillows, there were two silver bedside tables on either side of the bed. A chandelier identical to the one out in the main room hung from my ceiling and a rug identical to the one in the main room, only being completely silver, laid on my floor. A bookshelf that was also silver stood tall on the opposing side of my bed, along with various other bedroom essentials and the carpet was completely black, the same with the walls. It was the most incredible thing I had ever seen in my life.

I saw a silver door to my left and opened it. I was exposed to a completely black and gold bathroom. There was a black bathtub on my right hand side and further along there was a black toilet and a black shower. To my left was a long counter, the cabinet part was black, while the counter top was golden. In the middle of the long isle of counters there was a large glossy, black sink with a golden tap. On the other side of the room there was a door and I watched as it swung open, and smirked at the disgusted look that followed it.  
"I am _not_ sharing a bathroom with you! I mean, come on, I've _tried_ to be nice, but I can't handle _this_" She whined.  
"Oh come on now sweetheart, you have to admit, you _want_ to walk in on me showering" I said and winked at her.  
"Trust me Malfoy that's the _last_ thing I want, wait, _sweetheart?_" She hissed, "I am not your _sweetheart_ Malfoy, what if you walk in on me!" She stated angrily.  
"Oh Granger, you look so cute when you're angry, and well wouldn't I love _that_. If you're so worried why not lock the door… oh wait, there's no locks, _sweetheart_" I said, with a large smirk on my face. She turned around and checked her doorhandle, no matter how hard she would try, no lock would appear on the door.  
"This is absolutely _insane!_ I _can't _share a room with you, I _won't_" She said furiously.

**HPOV:**  
I was having a heart attack, puberty may have kicked in over the holidays, but there was no way in hell _Malfoy _was going to look at _my_ completely naked body. I watched as he approached me, with a sly look on his face. I backed myself against the door and tried to find the handle, but he was already standing right in front of me. Malfoy towered over me, he was at least six foot, I felt microscopic, only barley being five foot seven. His hands rested on either side of my head and he lent down towards me.  
"Oh Granger, look at you, all nervous, there's no need to worry. You _can _share a room with me and you _will_" He said, there was only a few centimetres between our faces and his body was only millimetres away from mine. My heart starting beating frantically, _this is not happening, this is not happening! I will live in the same room as Malfoy, no way, not at all._ I felt him place his fingers on my chin and lift my face up, I looked into his eyes.  
"You'll be fine with me Granger, absolutely _dandy_" He said, bringing his face closer to fine, could smell his sent. He smelled of fresh peppermint, it was simply delightful. Before I knew it Malfoy moved away from me, heading back to his room.  
_Did I like what just happened? Hermione, what are you think, where is your sanity! _I questioned myself, after a few moments of standing there contemplating what just happened I dismissed it, just saying that it was my body reacting to the company of another boy. I turned and walked into my room once again admiring the white and gold finishing to everything, the bed, the chandelier the bookshelf and the bedside tables. Happy with my room I walked out to the main room and saw Malfoy lounging on the sofa, I decided to ignore him and sat picked up my belongings beside the couch and walked back to my new room. _What a day this has been Hermione.  
____

_**Authors Note: **__Wow! Already the end of the first chapter! What's going to happen next time? Remember to favourite and add to your alerts if you want to keep reading, and always remember to review! It means a lot!_


End file.
